les liaisons du coeur
by bkeb-manga16
Summary: naruhina


_C'est une fonction sur mon couple favoris, Naruhina du manga Naruto. j'espère que ça vous plaira._ _..._

Elle était triste de savoir... De savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, elle allait mourir. Que sa maladie la tuait petit à petit. Qu'un jour elle finirait par quitter cette terre. Cette idée de voir ses parents restés seuls la plaisait. Hinata ne voulait pas mourir. Mais le docteur avait eteété clair. Du moin de ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle avait un cancer du poumon. Elle devait effectuée une opération dans quelques mois, mais pour elle, elle était déjà commdanner.

\- Nous allons chez ton oncle pour quelques semaines. C'est pour ton bien, lui avait dit sa mère avec un sourire protecteur.

Elle avait simplement hocher la tête ne trouvant rien à dire à ça. Elle tenait son doudou dans les mains. Elle avait peur. Quitter Tokyo pour Osaka dans un petit village reculé ou elle ne connaissait personne lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait déjà pas d'amis à Tokyo alors à Osaka...

\- Hinata, on y va !

Elle regarda en direction de sa mère qui l'appelait avec un grand sourire. De ses petits pieds tout mimi, elle alla vers sa mère. Elle vit son majordome lui dire au revoir de la main tandis que la jeune fille sent les larmes lui montées aux yeux.

\- Maman... Je vais mourir à Osaka ?

Sa mère fut véritablement surprise de la question de sa fille.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Hinata. le bon air du village te fera le plus grand bien ! Papa nous attend déjà à Osaka.

\- J'ai peur maman...

\- Tu es une grande fille.

Hinata lui souria du haut de ses 5 ans et de son 1m14.

Hinata régardait le paysage défilé devant ses yeux. Elle était éblouie par toute cette beauté. Elle aimerait tant courir dans ses champ, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas courir à la vitesse désirée.

\- Ne reste pas trop près de la vitre.

\- D'accord maman.

Hinata soupira de tristesse. Elle voulait vivre une vie intéressante au moins avant sa mort.

\- Saya ! Tu es de retour après tant d'années !!

\- Bonjour Hisashi.

Hinata regardait sa mère saluer le jumeau de son père Hiashi. Elle avait peur de l'approcher. Il était si grand et très beau. _Tout comme papa._ pensa Hinata.

\- Tu dois être Hinata. Ton père et mon fils nous attendent à la maison.

Hinata recula un peu. Il lui souria malgré tout. Elle eu moins père et lui souria à son tour.

\- Nous allons devoir marcher. La route que dois emprunter le véhicule est très dangereuse si nous y sommes aussi. La voiture pèsera lourd avec nous à l'intérieur, Dit l'oncle de Hinata.

\- Prend ma main Hinata, dit sa mère.

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Hinata marchait près de sa mère avec son doudou dans son bras gauche.

Les villagois les régardaient d'une façon si étrange. Hinata habillé d'une belle robe rose chic et princesse devait faire penser à une fille riche. De toute façon, elle l'était.

Hinata voyait des enfants jouer en route, des marchandes discuter avec les clients, des animaux, des grandes maisons et des petites, les grands arbres et plus encore.

\- La maison se trouve au sommet de la montagne. C'est la plus grande maison du village. Nous allons coupé par la petite forêt.

Saya - la mère de Hinata - accepta la proposition de son beau frère.

Ils changèrent de route. Hinata observait simplement les gens. Mais une fois dans la forêt, elle sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observer.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui était là mais personne n'y était. _C'est étrange._ pensa la gamine.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison ou ils furent accueillis par des servantes. Hinata trouva la maison magnifique. Elle vit son père venir vers elle avec un petit garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle peut-être.

\- Hinata te voilà, Dit son père en l'a prenant dans ses bras.

Hinata lui fit remarquer qu'il l'écrasait et que sa barbe piquait.

Son père alla embrasser sa mère. Un baiser tendre et passionné qui fit lâcher un pète **_Beurk !!_** De la bouche des deux enfants. Ils se regardèrent puis rigolèrent.

\- Moi c'est Neji Hyuga.

\- Et moi Hinata Hyuga.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! tu seras très bien ici.

Hinata lui souria avant de baisser la tête. _De toute façon je vais mourir... Je vais décevoir tant de gens._ Pensa la petite.

Mais ce séjour lui réservait encire des surprises...


End file.
